


The Long Shot

by Captain_Starr



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Cathar, Freedom, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kiffar, POV First Person, Second Chances, Slavery, Twi'leks, Zabrak, Zygerrian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Starr/pseuds/Captain_Starr
Summary: A young Cathar born into slavery is rescued by a group of smugglers and given a second chance at life. Story is set in SWTOR, but contains only original characters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cynrec, Synna, Eeth, Tola'ni, and Kana are all the OCs of JB (<http://jbnonsense.tumblr.com/>). They are solely the property of their creator and used with permission. I also have permission to post them here. Many thanks to JB for letting me use their lovely characters and working with me on the story.
> 
> Tahjan is my own original character as are the NPCs in his background (Steel, the Hutts, etc.). My tumblr is [http://tahjan.tumblr.com/.](http://tahjan.tumblr.com/)

  
The door to the cell I stayed in rattled. I opened my eyes and rolled over to look at the door, snarling by reflex. It was habit now to threaten the guards that came to handle me. Once it hadn’t been, but as I trained their handling had been rougher, more violent, cruel. After the third one died, they started muzzling me. Now the guards feared me. Two wary Nikto stepped in; the hated muzzle dangling from one’s hand. I tensed, showing teeth at them but the closer guard moved. The catch-pole swung and I had nowhere to go. The heavy loop slipped over my head and tightened painfully. I snarled again, but a vicious shock made me yelp, half-collapsing as agony shot through me. The pole jerked and I went to my knees, panting as the Nikto stopped the surge of electricity. I glared hatred at him, but stayed quiet as the second moved forward. The thick leather and wire wrapped around my face, tight across my muzzle so my teeth were useless. Bindings around my wrists to keep them behind my back were next. With a grunt, the guards spilled off the pole, but a leash was clipped to my collar.

Jerking on it, the Nikto barked me “Come on, Tahjan,” he chuckled, voice accented even in Huttese. “Time to go.”

I hissed at him, earning a savage jerk on my collar. Getting my feet under me, I followed, biting back a snarl. There was no point in fighting at the moment. I couldn’t hurt them and I couldn’t get free. It would save me pain to just obey. That didn’t stop the Nikto from keeping careful eyes on me. I felt a grin showing, looking back at them. There were few pleasures as a slave, but this fear of me was one of them. A bit of power in a world where I normally had none.

Like now.

I was being sold.

I had won my tenth match in the arena. There were whispers I was going to live up to my bloodline. Grersae Nem’ro had bred some of the finest Cathar to be had on Nar Kreeta so they said. My father was brother to his prized stud, the rancor-killer Kasarr Tahjan. My father had done almost as well. I was his first son, called ‘the Tahjan’ by my owner, Khiju Sunnaac. He’d bought me young and I never knew a name other than that. It didn’t matter. I knew who I was and they knew as well. Every dead guard pleased my master more. The stories added to the reputation my arena matches were building. Eventually, an offer was made that he couldn’t refuse.

A Zygerrian called Steel wanted me. A well-known slaver in the area, he was on par with the Hutts so the guards murmured. It was assumed I would join his gladiators. I didn’t care. It didn’t matter what he wanted me for. I had no choice in the matter, no more than a droid or a ship. If I wanted to go or not, they would make me. If I didn’t obey, they would break me. That was the life of a slave.

My only control over my world was the fear they had of me. So I savored it.

Lost in thought, I followed by instinct as they led me past the pens and into Sunnaac’s personal spaceport. It was small; only large enough for a handful of starships. Still, it was busy. Voices, snarls, and roars filled my ears, making them twitch and tilt. I lifted my gaze to watch beasts dragged by. Part of my price was fresh wild animals for Sunnaac’s displays. I didn’t even know the names for most of them. Brightly colored feathers and scales stood out against the muted greens of Kor Trinivii. I watched with wide eyes until the leash tightened. The nervous Nikto jerked the chain, forcing me to follow onto the Zygerrian vessel. I growled at them by reflex as we stepped into the cooler interior.

“So this is the Tahjan?” a voice purred as a Zygerrian walked toward me.

I stared back, defiant but more curious. They looked like me. Well, at least something like me. Feline species weren’t common in this part of space. Or at least I didn’t see them much. He was shorter than I was and his face flatter, more human-like. Like me though, he had large triangular ears and pronounced brows. His fur was a soft grayish color, fading to silver on his face and hands. His eyes were bright yellow, vivid against his fur and full of vicious intelligence. The soft dark fur along his jaw almost distracted me from the bony spikes showing there. His ears twitched, showing dark rims as he lifted a clawed hand toward me. I jerked back and snarled, but his hand grabbed the leash, tugging hard enough I stumbled into him. I growled, but he only coiled the leash tighter around his hand.

“Spirited,” he cooed, trailing a claw over my cheek above the muzzle. “I like that... You’ll do well in the arena.” His yellow gaze slid toward the Nikto. “Everything is in order? Good. Then go.” The Nikto gave awkward bows and retreated, leaving us alone. “Come along, Tahjan,” he said with an unsettling smile. “I want to see what I have purchased more...closely.”

I could only give him a puzzled stare at he led me further into his ship and away from the only home I remembered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Cathar born into slavery is rescued by a group of smugglers and given a second chance at life. Story is set in SWTOR, but contains only original characters.

Three days had passed since I had left Kor Trinivii in the possession of the Zygerrian slaver, Steel. Curled up on the small pad that passed as my bedding, I listened to the guards shifting outside the cage. The rest of Steel’s purchased slaves were chained to the walls, but they kept me in the cage. I was the most dangerous, especially after they freed my hands and I went after a guard. It was mostly used for small beasts, but apparently it would do for a Cathar. It was not the only reason I was in a cage though.

Steel had taken a fondness for me that I found distasteful and unsettling. He had a fresh scar across his cheek from taking off the restraints. He had assumed I would welcome his attentions. I had dozens of fresh bruises and the burns of a shock-whip around my throat and left arm to show for my attack.

Since then his advances had been more cautious, but they had not stopped. He liked stroking my pale gold fur and hair. His clawed fingers enjoyed wandering over the stripes and spots that marked me. It was an unusual pattern that my bloodlines favored; a reason he knew I was all that Sunnaac said. Often he whispered that when we reached Nar Kanji he would show me to be grateful for his favor. The bruise on my jaw was from the laugh I spat in his face at that. Still, no matter how violently I refused, Steel kept bringing me to his quarters. He only grew more and more determined that I would be ‘tamed’. My own hope was he’d kill me before that.

“Steel’s being a fool,” muttered a guard, leaning against the wall near my cage. My ear twitched toward the hated name, rousing my interest.

“Better not let him hear you say that,” the other Zygerrian growled.

“We didn’t pay Gedrow’s fee.” His concern was showing, even if he was trying to hide it. “If we get caught--”

“Even if we paid, it wouldn’t work,” the other muttered. “He hates slavers. He wouldn’t let us through.”

“Then we should have gone around!”

“Feh,” the guard laughed, flashing sharp fangs in a scornful grin. “They wouldn’t dare--”

His retort was cut off as the ship shuddered, floor heaving. Metal groaned in protest as the vessel lurched; the guards tumbled to the ground. The other slaves cried out in fear, tangled together as their leashes kept them against the wall. I hit the bars of my cage with a snarl of pain, feeling a rib give under the impact. Dazed, I fought to grip the bars. I struggled to keep myself from being thrown again as an explosion tore through the airlock.

“Knock knock,” said a male voice as a figure moved through the mist of pressured air. “Heard you were in our neighborhood...”

“And that you had some cargo we don’t approve of,” said another voice with a distinctive Ryhlothian accent. It was common among the Twi’lek slaves born free.

I struggled to lean and see as the guards scrambled to their feet. They had no blasters; just the trademark Zygerrian shock-whip. They fell quickly. A few blaster shots crumbled them to the ground. The slaves shrieked in fear, making my ears ring in the tight space. I wished they’d shut up. It wouldn’t do any damn good to keep up all the noise. I startled as the alarm system reacted to the security breach. Sirens screamed and the lights dimmed, saving power as the ship struggled. I strained to see the newcomers, pressing tightly against the bars. They were a mixed crew in unfamiliar armor. Were they pirates? I’d heard they would occasionally steal slaves to sell on other markets. Pushing against the bars harder, I tried to get a clearer view.

In the lead was a muscular human-looking man with dark skin and hair. He had odd green tattoos on his face that I didn’t recognize. One across his cheeks and another vertical one through his right eye. Light-armored and confident, he had a blaster in one hand and a vibro-blade in the other. Behind him was a very striking Twi’lek with deep red skin, marked with vivid black tattoos. The Twi’lek had a pair of gleaming blasters and fired them with almost lazy skill. Three more Zygerrians in heavy armor rushed through the door of the cargo hold. They died before they made it three steps inside. Blaster-bolts struck their heads and chests with uncanny accuracy. I blinked, feeling my ears stand up and strain with interest.

Cautiously, two more followed the pair sauntering toward the dead guards. Tall and gangly, Zabrak with red-brown eyes and a crown of blunt horns trailed after them. His skin was confusing; a warm brown with darker markings instead of the red I was used to. There was a large med-kit against his hip and a blaster in his hand. A...medic? Was he a medic? At his flank was a human woman with pale skin and fiery-red hair. Medium height and lithe, she moved gracefully. I watched her keep a wary eye on everything that the two males in front didn’t bother to. All of them were steady and calm. The Twi'lek and tattooed human wore pleased grins as they poked the guards.

“How many more?” the dark-skinned man with the facial tattoos asked. He gave a sigh of frustration as the other slaves flinched from him. “How many more of them are there?” He gestured to the dead Zygerrians. The three Twi’leks, a pair of humans, and the Theelin all clutched each other and stared, looking terrified. They didn’t even answer when the Lethan Twi’lek tried in his own tongue.

I hesitated a moment, but the idea of Steel ending up dead was enough to prompt me to answer them. “Three,” I said, struggling a bit to speak through the muzzle. They all turned to stare at me in surprise. “Steel, the pilot, and the engineer.”

The Twi’lek blinked at me a moment, violet eyes startled and then furious. He stalked toward me with violence in every step. I almost flinched back after seeing him with those blasters, but held my ground. Maybe he hated Cathars, but if he was going to kill me I wouldn’t cower. I jerked my chin up and snarled at him, but it faltered when he snatched a key off the wall. Without a moment’s pause, he thrust his arms through the bars and grabbed my head more gently than I expected. Ignoring the concerned murmur from the Zabrak, he fumbled with the lock. After a long minute, the muzzle finally clicked open.

With a grunt of relief I stepped away from him, opening and closing my mouth a few times to ease the ache. I frowned as he turned and threw the muzzle across the room with a look of disgust. It was several moments before I realized it bothered him to see me wearing it. Most viewed me wearing it with caution or fear; they knew what it meant. This Twi’lek actually seemed disgusted by its presence. At best I was given a look of pity, but I’d never had anyone angry for me before. At least not because they were...concerned. Slowly, I moved closer again, studying him with suspicion. I couldn’t help it. It felt like it might be a...trick. No one cared about _me_ , only my worth.

“You’ll never have to wear anything like that again,” he said, anger still laced in his tone as violet eyes stared back at me.

“Tol!” the tattooed human called. “Let’s go. We got three more to find.”

The Lethan frowned and nodded. “I’ll be back,” he promised before stalking off further into the ship.

The two humans followed him, weapons ready. The Zabrak stayed and I watched him kneel and talk soothingly to the slaves. I twitched my ears toward his voice, but I didn't bother to listen. The words were meaningless to me. His voice was very deep: pleasant and calm. It was working to quiet their fear too. Gradually the other slaves stopped whimpering and cringing, listening to him. Soon he had their names as he took off each collar. I stared yet again, jaw dropping. He was taking off their collars? Why? Pirates wouldn’t--

Who _were_ these people?

I stirred restlessly, nervously, pacing back and forth the two and a half short steps I could in the cage. I wanted out. I needed out. I needed to know if they were killing Steel too. I wanted to kill him. To feel his flesh tear under my claws and see the fear in his eyes. I growled and slammed a shoulder against the bars in frustration, drawing the Zabrak’s eye. He started to stand and one of the Twi’lek grabbed his arm, shaking her head. She gestured at me and whispered. I couldn’t hear but I knew what she said. What they _all_ said. I was born to the Arena. I was too dangerous, too violent, too unsafe to be trusted. Like a vicious animal. I stared at him with challenge, daring him to come closer. He wouldn't. They never did. I looked away with a growl, pacing again.

The Zabrak got up but I ignored him. Instead, I watched the entrance. Steel had dragged me through it at least twice each day since I had boarded the ship. Each time to his unwanted attempts to 'tame' me. I wanted him dead. I want to _see_ him dead. I wanted to see him come through the door so I could be sure he was dead. At the moment, that was the most important thing in my existence.

I ignored the medic until I noticed he _was_ coming toward me. He stopped a few steps from the cage and studied me. I pause to look back at him, fur raising in nervous hackles. Curling my lips, I showed teeth in a snarl that had most guards flinching away. The soft chuckle he gave was confusing and I faltered, tilting my head. My flattened ears twitched and slowly rose to tilt toward him.

“Come on now,” he said in a soothing voice, moving closer and reaching for the keys. He studied them until he found the right one. “You just spoke. In Basic, which is impressive since you probably grew up learning Huttese. So I know you’re smart, not some animal. You don’t need to act like that.”

A guttural hiss escaped me as I stepped back sharply when the door opened. “What do you want?”

He blinked, red-brown eyes soft and a bit puzzled. “You’re hurt,” he explained. “I want to check how bad.”

“Why?”

“So I can treat your injuries?” He gave me a baffled look.

“Why?” I insisted, skidding just out of his reach as he moved toward me. “What are you all doing here? What...is this? Do you plan to sell us? Keep us? What--”

The Zabrak stared a moment and then laughed, a deep amused sound. “Keep-- _No_! Of course not. This is a rescue, kid.”

I bristled at him with a growl. “I’m _not_ a kid. And...rescue...? What do you mean by that?”

He raised his hands in a soothing gesture. “Easy. Easy now,” he said, still slowly moving closer. “I didn’t mean anything by that. And...it means we’re getting you all out of here. You’re free.”

I froze and stared at him, feeling my eyes go wide and my ears drop. “....What?”

“Free. You get to go back to your family. You’re--”

“I don’t have one,” I interrupted.

The Zabrak frowned. “Of course you--”

“No,” I said with irritation, stepping away from him again. “My mother died when I was little. My father is a slave, maybe dead, I don’t know. I was born in--It doesn't matter. I’ve never been free.”

His eyes widened and his angular tattooed features softened. “Oh,” he said quietly. “What about--” He glanced toward the other slaves.

“They’re new,” I grunt, staring at the five females for a few moments. “All were caught a year ago or less. Steel said he didn’t want...used-up females.” I let scorn for the Zygerrian show in my tone.

“What about you then?” He stepped closer again and touched my arm.

I flinched and snarled, but it was just reflex. “I’m different. I’m not a pleasure slave. I’m for the arena. I fight.”

The Zabrak touched the burns on my left arm. It hurt and I growled at him again, but my mind was somewhere else, trying to understand. The burns had been cleaned, but not particularly treated. At least Cathar were known for quick healing and they were mending. His fingers were calloused and strong, but gentle, gentler than I was used to. “How old are you?” he murmured as he studied the wounds, touching my neck.

I cringed at the sting of pain. The heavy collar had rubbed the fresh burns on my neck until the fur was nearly gone. “I don’t know.”

“How can you not know?” he murmured. “I’m Eeth by the way.”

“Eeth,” I repeated to show I was listening. “And...they never told me? What does it matter?” I shrugged a bit. “I've been trained since I was a child. I’ve won ten matches in the arena this year.” I couldn’t help the pride in my tone. My wins made me valuable. “Steel paid well for me.”

The soft, sad look on his face confused me. I blinked at him, trying to understand while he checked the injuries. I wasn’t sure I liked that look of pity, but it was so unexpected and he wasn’t afraid of me. I struggled to remember the last time someone _wasn’t_ afraid of me. He hummed and murmured to himself, checking me over. He frowned when I cringed and grunted in pain as he pressed my right side where two ribs flexed. Broken from getting thrown around no doubt. It wasn’t the first time. I still wasn’t sure how I felt about this, but he was so steady and confident that I found the urge to lash out at him fading.

“Eeth!” the accented Rylothian voice called as the Lethan sauntered back in, looking smug. “We took care of the rest. Cynrec and Synna are going to scavenge and let Kana see what she wants. Then we’re going to set this junk-heap adrift.” He peered at me with curious violet eyes. A frown showed as he noted the healing burns showing through my fur. “Whose this?”

“No idea yet,” the Zabrak said, examining the collar as he tried to figure out how to get it off. “What’s this, huh?” He touched the back of my neck.

I jerked and growled, ducking as my ears flattened. “A chip. Implanted with information and a locator. Sunnaac said it could be detonated if escape was attempted.”

The Twi’lek scowled, folding his arms as his lekku twitched angrily. “Are all of you...?”

“Collars for them,” I said, shrugging. “They’re still fresh. They were in training. Is he dead?”

“Who?” Eeth blinked at me, frowning. “And how about a name?”

“Steel,” I growled with frustration. Why did they care so much about a name? “And I don’t have one.”

I fidgeted with confusion as they both stared at me. My gaze darted back and forth and I tried to move, would have except Eeth grabbed my arm gently and made a calming noise. Pulling out a hypo-syringe, the Zabrak pressed it against my arm. I hissed as an odd cooling sensation started at the injection. It ran along my muscles before fading. I felt a hint of alarm, but it faded when the pain in my neck, arm and side eased. It was only a pain-killer.

“What do you mean you don’t have a name?” the tall Twi’lek said, handsome face creased in puzzlement.

“They never gave me one that I remember. I was sold when I was weaned off my mother. I can't remember how old. Two or three? Sunnaac won me in a bet...” Their looks made me shift nervously. “They just called me ‘The Tahjan’... I was the only one he had so everyone knew it was me.”

“What’s a Tahjan?” Tol said with a puzzled grunt.

“I am. There are others though. Tahjan is a bloodline cultivated by Grersae Nem’ro,” I explained, pride in my tone again. “Cathars he’s bred for centuries. Prized for fighters and beauty. We’re special. Valuable. He only sells a handful every decade or so. I’m special. Different than others.” I jerked my chin toward the huddling female slaves to emphasize. I wasn't like them. I was something valuable and prized; rarely sold.

I didn’t understand the troubled, sad look they both gave me. Eeth reached up and touched my short hair, smoothing the fluffy curls. It felt... nice. I hadn't expected it to. Steel’s unwanted attentions made me angry and uncomfortable. Eeth's touch made me want to relax. I stared at him uneasily; not sure how I felt about him being able to calm me like this.

The Zabrak gave me a smile, but his eyes weren’t happy. “How about we call you Taj for now, huh? Shorter so it’s easier.”

After a moment, I nodded, my voice soft. “All right,” I murmured. “but Steel? Is he--”

“He’s dead,” Tol said firmly, his own voice quiet. “I did it myself.” He tilted his head as I relaxed, sagging a bit against the wall. “Did he hurt you?” There was an edge in his tone and it hardened as I looked away, refusing to answer. “Well, he won’t again.” He growled and sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. “Come on, Taj. Let’s get you out of here.”

I glanced at him, but nodded slowly. “Okay...” He offered me a hand and I reached out to take it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cynrec, Synna, Eeth, Tola'ni, and Kana are all the OCs of JB (<http://jbnonsense.tumblr.com/>). They are solely the property of their creator and used with permission. I also have permission to post them here. Many thanks to JB for letting me use their lovely characters and working with me on the story.
> 
> Tahjan is my own original character as are the NPCs in his background (Steel, the Hutts, etc.). My tumblr is [http://tahjan.tumblr.com/.](http://tahjan.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Cathar born into slavery is rescued by a group of smugglers and given a second chance at life. Story is set in SWTOR, but contains only original characters.

“Are you going to sleep or not?” The question was groaned in a thicker than normal accent as Tol blinked sleepy violet eyes at me.

I paused and turned to look at him, still feeling tense and nervous. Nothing was... _right_  in this place. That was the only word I knew to use. I knew how the world worked before. Now nothing I knew seemed to apply. It felt strangely _wrong_. ‘Free’ just felt confusing and unsettling. This group had been...nice to me. Even when I snarled or showed teeth, all of them were patient, kind even. The tall Zabrak, Eeth had taken care of my injuries. Tola’ni, the tall Lethan Twi’lek, seemed to take a special interest in me.

When Eeth had worked to get the collar off, it was Tol that had held my hands so I didn’t claw. They didn’t muzzle me. They didn’t strike me when I snapped or lashed out. They were just...kind. It was so confusing and unsettling and I kept feeling as if something was going to happen. That this strange gentleness was going to go away. Instead, Tol squeezed my hands and touched my ears, hummed little songs in Twi’leki while Eeth worked. He distracted me from the pain while the Zabrak carefully cut the slave-chip in my neck free. Afterward, he sealed the wound and cleaned all the others. I was allowed to shower and Tol gave me a set of clothing since he was closest in size. Afterward, Eeth fed me something delicious that I’d never tasted before and gave me a sedative.

I woke up in a strange room and panicked a little. Tol ended up rushing out of the ‘fresher half-naked when I reacted badly. His calm voice and gentle hands kept me from damaging his door when it didn’t open immediately. The crimson Twi’lek steadied me, explaining he’d locked the door to make sure no one else came in. Once I realized that I wasn't on Steel's ship and I wasn’t alone, it was better, but I still paced. I fidgeted, circling the small room, studying and touching everything. I didn’t know what else to do with myself.

The bed was good-sized, at least compared to what I was used to. The blankets were something soft that I didn’t recognize. The pretty patterns in gold, brown, and green were slight familiar; I thought they might be from Ryloth. I leaned down and sniffed them. It smelled like Tola'ni. There was the soft spicy scent that seemed common to male Twi'lek; it was pleasant and soothing. Females had a lighter, sweeter aroma. Under that though was a rich scent that was distinctly the Lethan's though. Hints of metal, ink, and leather blended with it. I brushed my hands over the blankets before turning away.

There wasn’t much else in the room, but it was warm, clean and comfortable. There was even a soft rug spread in the center of the floor to protect from the cold metal floor. Tol found me sitting on the rug, touching the pattern. I couldn’t remember seeing one before that wasn’t a dead animal’s hide. Coarser than the blankets, it was still pleasant to the touch and fascinating. The Twi'lek gave me a small bittersweet smile and let me do as I like while he cleaned his armor.

Then he tried to sleep and I couldn’t be still. The soft blankets and pillows in the corner didn’t tempt me. They were more comfortable than any bed I’d had to call my own, but I couldn't relax. I paced, I circled, I touched the walls and ran my fingers over the grooves because I didn’t know what else to do. Nothing seemed real and sleeping seemed impossible. For a little while, I thought Tol had gone to sleep. His breathing was quiet and he seemed relaxed. So when he spoke, I startled, fur standing on end.

“I--” It took a moment for me to think of something to say. “I’m...sorry. I just--”

The Twi’lek sat up with a yawn, stretching and rolling his shoulders. Looking tired, but patient, he watched me thoughtfully. The sleeveless shirt he wore showed off his tattoos, fascinating against his skin. The black patterns highlighted the fluid lines and solid muscles of his body. The symmetrical circles and dots flattered his bright skin and broad shoulders. It occurred to me that he have been a very valuable slave. A few hints of silver and gold gleamed in his ears and lip, catching the low light. I realized he looked a bit different than the Twi'lek I was used to. Tol had curved bone plates over his forehead, sharp teeth, and long nails. Most of the Twi’lek I knew were more ‘human’ looking and it was a little strange to see one that wasn’t.

“Come here,” he said, patting the bed by him. He chuckled as I stared at him. “Come on. I’m unarmed and if I try anything, you have a clear shot at my throat with those claws. I’m not going to hurt you.”

His voice was soothing, but I backed into a corner anyway, staring at him. Steel’s purring voice and hard yellow eyes flitted through my memory. I snarled, flattening my ears at Tol. I don’t know why. He hadn’t hurt me. I just suddenly felt so angry. His brow creased a bit, but he stayed quiet, watching me, a little wary but unafraid. He just waited while I paced and waiting for...for... My shoulders slumped and all the anger went out of me. I didn’t know what I was waiting for or why.

“Nothing bad is going to happen, Tahjan,” Tol soothed. “Come here. It’s okay. I promise.”

I frowned, a little surprised by his words. How did he know what I was thinking? It was true though. I kept feeling like something bad was going to happen, _must_ be about to happen. Something bad always happened... Flexing my claws and flicking my ears nervously, I came toward him. I don’t know what I expected. Him to touch me or grab me. To try and do something I didn’t like. Steel would have.

Instead, the tall Twi’lek moved over and patted the space beside him again. I eased down, feeling tense and nervous, fighting the urge to show my teeth to him. He didn’t touch me; he just shifted a bit, resting his back against the wall and gave me a small smile. “You look tired."

I started to protest, but realized I was tired. Exhausted. It had been nearly four days on the Zygerrian ship. Four days with little sleep and the unpleasant attentions of Steel. With nothing else to keep him busy, he spent most of his free time ‘amusing’ himself. With me. I had to spent far, _far_ more time than I wanted in his company. I either had to tolerate being touched in ways I hated or be hurt for resisting his attentions. Mostly the latter because no matter how much he used that damned shock-whip I couldn’t stand his hands on me. It had been...much like this. His room was more furnished, more decadent, but it had been he and I alone. And now I was alone with Tol. Did I think he would do the same thing? I hadn’t thought Steel would until he did. I didn't _think_ Tola'ni would, but some part of me was afraid he might.

The Lethan watched me, lekku curling now and then, violet eyes thoughtful. “You can trust me, Taj,” he said quietly. “Whatever he did, I won’t do it.” I must have looked shocked that he was reading my thoughts again, but he only gave a weary look of his own. “I don’t know what he did,” he explained. “I just...know that look.”

I stared into troubled purple eyes, feeling the snarl on my face fade into a troubled frown. Tol looked back for a long minute before his gaze slid to the side. And for the first time I saw that easy confidence falter. He rubbed one arm as his lekku coiled nervously around his shoulders. I suddenly wondered how he knew and why. I didn’t ask though. I couldn’t. All I could do was nod and drop my own eyes. The silence stretched and my exhaustion seemed to grow.

“...Okay,” I said finally, rubbing a tired hand over my face. My bandaged arms ached and my neck throbbed from the healing wounds. “I trust you.” And I did. At least for the moment.

Tol nodded and some bit of tension seemed to melt out of him. “Well, lay down. Let me see if I can help you get some sleep.”

“What are you going to do?” I mumbled as I obeyed. I was growing too tired to muster anything but obedience just then.

“Nothing bad,” Tol chuckled. “Close your eyes and try to relax.”

I frowned, but closed my eyes. It wasn’t until I did that I realized that my head was pounding. The pillows were soft and comfortable, full of the Twi’lek’s scent. It was nice, soothing actually since so far any time that smell had been present I’d been...safe. I jumped as something touched my ear, half-sitting up before I realized it was Tol. With a sheepish grunt, I murmured an apology. I laid down again, more prepared as his long-nailed fingers slid through my hair. It felt nice and it made me almost remember something. Vague and half-formed, I could almost remember someone else doing this. She purred little songs and rocked my small body in her arms. Her voice was soft and gentle, full of love. I couldn’t see her face, but I could hear the tone of her voice...

When Tol hummed, it was a little confusing for a moment. His voice was deep, baritone, and male; words accented with Ryloth. Her voice was much soft, much lighter, and the way she said words was different. I struggled to hold onto the memory while the Twi’lek sang little lullabies to me, but it slipped away. I must have made a noise because his voice paused.

“What’s wrong?” Tol asked quietly, resting his hand between my ears.

“...I can’t remember her,” I said before I could think not to. The sound of loss in my voice confused me. “I almost can, but...”

An understanding noise came from him. His hand moved again, gentle over my ears and careful of my sore neck and back. “It’s okay, Tahjan,” he soothed. “Go to sleep. You’ll feel better.”

He started singing again, quiet words in Twi’leki. I only caught some of the words, but the sound was steady and calming. His fingers moved, sharp nails scratching gently over my scalp now and then. His touch was soothing, lulling me to relax. I was nearly asleep when I felt him shift, laying down beside me. He didn’t move closer or touch me other than his hand, but somehow it was comforting to not be alone. I’d grown so used to being alone, to being feared that I’d almost forgotten what it was like to feel safe. To feel safe with another person. Maybe it wasn’t the truth, but with his voice in my ears and his fingers in my hair, I trusted Tol to keep me safe and I slept.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cynrec, Synna, Eeth, Tola'ni, and Kana are all the OCs of JB (<http://jbnonsense.tumblr.com/>). They are solely the property of their creator and used with permission. I also have permission to post them here. Many thanks to JB for letting me use their lovely characters and working with me on the story.
> 
> Tahjan is my own original character as are the NPCs in his background (Steel, the Hutts, etc.). My tumblr is [http://tahjan.tumblr.com/.](http://tahjan.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Cathar born into slavery is rescued by a group of smugglers and given a second chance at life. Story is set in SWTOR, but contains only original characters.

“ _No!_ ” I snapped, fur raising and teeth showing.

Cynrec frowned, Tol looked startled, and Kana and Eeth both folded their arms with sighs. Ignoring their disapproval, I flattened my ears and tensed to fight. I knew none of them were going to touch me, but I couldn't help it. They never hurt me or punished me. No matter how much I snarled or even lashed the Nexu Nine’s crew had been nothing but patient. In the back of my mind I knew I was twice as much trouble and more than the rest of the rescued slaves. The five young girls, only about my age, didn’t fight back or need any special handling. They were just so relieved to be free. They were more comfortable with Synna and Kana, but otherwise they were far easier to deal with than I was. They couldn't wait to meet the group Cynrec called the Starbirds. The Starbirds were going to take them in and help them. Kana said they specialized in returning escaped slaves with their families.

And then there was me.

When the Kiffar explained I was going to be left with the Starbirds, it brought a surge of panic and resentment. Now I was backed into a corner, growling at the crew that had been so good to me. There was shame in the back of my head, but fear kept me from stopping. It was Eeth who came toward me, opening his hands and making a calming noise. I glared at the Zabrak, but he’d never been anything but gentle with me. He was a deep calm voice and strong hands that tended my injuries. I’d sooner bite my own hand than his. I made a noise of frustration and looked down, ears dropping.

“Why?” Eeth asked in a quiet hum, putting his hands on my shoulders. He tilted his head so I had to look into the warm red-brown eyes that were studying me with concern.

I stared at him before it spilled out in a frustrated growl. “I don’t want to go with them! They can’t do anything for me.”

Tol’s eyes widened as he moved to stand beside Eeth. The two of them were the crew I was closest to. “That’s not true, Taj. The Starbirds--”

“You said they help people find their families,” I interrupted. “I don’t have a family. My mother is dead. My father is a slave. There is _no one_ for me.”

“Tahjan, it’s more than that,” the Zabrak said, moving to herd me into the hallway, aware from the staring slaves. He glanced at Cynrec, who nodded in understanding. The Kiffar put an arm around Synna, rubbing her shoulder and murmuring something to her. It was pretty clear to me that the two of them were close. It was strange for me to see; slaves weren’t allowed to have such bonds. At least not in the view of others or without special permission from their master. In fact, the whole crew was close and comfortable in a way I’d never experienced before. It made the thought of leaving that much more unsettling.

“I won’t go!” I growled as Eeth led me to the room that belonged to Tol, even if he allowed me to share it. The Twi’lek was right behind me. I meant to sound determined, or at least angry, but instead my next words were plaintive. “Why can’t I stay?”

“Taj,” Tol sighed, glancing at Eeth for help.

“Because you need help we can’t give you,” the Zabrak said carefully.

“I don’t--” Frustration welled up, mixed with a panicky feeling. “Tol was younger than I am when--”

“That was different,” Tol interrupted. “You have opportunities I didn’t.”

“Well, I don’t _want_ them!” I snarled, turning away and jerking out of Eeth’s reach. I fled to the farthest corner of the room. I rested my head against the cool metal wall and shuddered. I hugged myself, claws digging into my arms. “I don’t know them or anything about them.”

“Well, you didn’t know anything about us until a week ago either,” Eeth said, keeping his distance. He always did when I got too upset. He always seemed to know when I needed space.

“That isn’t the same,” I murmured, but even I knew that made little sense. I sank down to sit, resting my head against my knees.

Tol moved closer and sat down beside me, not quite touching. He sighed and put his hand gently on my head. “What are you so worried about?”

I hesitated and shook my head a little, ears lowering. I didn’t know how to explain that I was afraid they would see me as the other slaves had. As an animal, something to be feared, something to be controlled. What could these Starbirds even do for me? I had no family looking for me, nor even a planet to call my home. My people had been enslaved by the Hutts for over two hundred years. I remembered Sunnaac boasting to Steel of how many generations Grersae had bred. How carefully he'd selected the finest to achieve superior Cathar slaves. The kind of slaves that were prestigious to own. If anyone wanted a high quality Cathar, it had to be from Grersae Nem’ro. That’s what I was. Something bred to be owned. What else could I be? How could these people I’d never met help me be anything else?

Tol sighed again, rubbing between my ears. He glanced at Eeth and shrugged. The Zabrak frowned and nodded at the Twi’lek to follow. Patting my shoulder, Tol rose and they both left. I thought they were leaving me alone for a while. Sometimes they did when I was upset. A few minutes later, I was a little surprised to see Cynrec coming in though. The Kiffar moved to sit on the low bed, facing me. The light green tattoos on his face showed off his thoughtful eyes and handsome features. He ran his fingers through his thick, black hair and leaned his elbows on his knees.

“I hear you want to stay,” he said, his voice calm and quiet, peering at me.

I curled up tighter, but nodded, ears flattening as I stared at him. “I don’t want to leave,” I murmured.

“I know.” He eased down to sit in front of me. “And I’m sure it’s pretty scary right now, huh?” When I growled a protest, he merely chuckled. “Look, Taj, what can you even do here? Everyone on the crew earns their keep. So if you did stay, how would you help?”

I blinked and stared at him, ears dropping. I hadn’t even thought of that. “I-- I could learn.”

“I’m sure you could,” Cynrec said with a small smile as he shifted to lean his back against the wall. He’d settled in front of me where I could see him and I knew it was because he knew it made me feel safer. I blinked when he put a hand on my shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “Tol and Eeth say you’re smart. You may not realize but you’ve gotten better in only a week. We’ve done about all we can for you though.” He waved a hand toward the door. “We can’t help you like you should get help.”

“What about Tol?” I shot at him, glaring a little.

“Tol was different. For one, they never treated him like you.” Cynrec sighed again and ruffled my hair carefully. “Honestly, he probably needed more help than he got, but we did the best we could. The Starbirds weren’t around then anyway, plus he was a pleasure slave not--”

“Like me,” I said bitterly, feeling a hint of betrayal as I looked away. “An animal.”

“That isn’t what I said,” the Kiffar said, an edge to his voice I hadn’t heard before. “Of _course_ you’re not an animal! They just treated you like one. And kriff them, kid. You’re more than that.”

He smoothed my hair as I stared at him, shaking a little. “But I--”

“Taj,” he said firmly. “You’re tough. You’re going to be okay. The fact you want to hold on to being free, being a person tells me you will be.” He dropped his hand and grunted. “Look, I’ll make you a deal.”

“A deal?” I lifted my ears curiously.

“Yeah,” Cynrec said. “You go with the Starbirds and get straightened out a bit. I’ve talked to them. They know a bit about you. They do have people that are ready to help you. You let them do it and in a few years, you come back. You still want to join us, I’ll take you on. You just have to learn something useful.” He grinned at me. “I mean, my girl Synna’s the best technician on the Outer Rims. Tol’s the best shot you can ask for. Eeth’s a medic and Kana can fly us through anything.”

“What do you do?” I asked, tilting my head.

“I’m the brains, of course,” he chuckled.

“Hey! I heard that!” Synna’s voice came, making us both turn to glance toward the hall.

Cynrec laughed and rose, ruffling my hair again. “She’s waiting on me. So, it is a deal?” He offered me a hand.

I hesitated a moment and nodded, taking his hand carefully so my claws didn’t catch his skin. “Okay, captain,” I said softly. “Deal.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cynrec, Synna, Eeth, Tola'ni, and Kana are all the OCs of JB (<http://jbnonsense.tumblr.com/>). They are solely the property of their creator and used with permission. I also have permission to post them here. Many thanks to JB for letting me use their lovely characters and working with me on the story.
> 
> Tahjan is my own original character as are the NPCs in his background (Steel, the Hutts, etc.). My tumblr is [http://tahjan.tumblr.com/.](http://tahjan.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Cathar born into slavery is rescued by a group of smugglers and given a second chance at life. Story is set in SWTOR, but contains only original characters.

I tried not to shake as I stared at the strangers waiting at the end of the Nexu Nine’s ramp. The five female slaves that had been saved with me were already gone. A half-dozen smiling people had greeted them. The Starbirds murmured soft words and ushering them into the building behind. That left me and the two men waiting patiently. One was a human and the other was an Ithorian, an unusual species I’d only seen a few times before. With a curved neck and a t-shaped head, the greenish-brown Ithorian was strange to me. His black eyes were kind though. The human beside him had dark skin, vivid blue hair, and a friendly smile.

I tried to step back, only to have Tol’s hand land on my back, steadying me. Or keeping me from bolting back into the ship. I glanced at the red-skinned Twi’lek and then at the Zabrak on my other side. Eeth made a calming noise, resting a hand on my shoulder. The two of them were closest to me in the crew and I felt the urge to try and hide behind one of them like a child. I hadn’t done that since I was old enough to walk, but I couldn’t stop trembling. I didn’t want to go. I didn’t want to leave the only friends I’d ever had. I had known the word, but until Eeth had explained, I hadn’t _understood_ it. Now I did. The Nexu Nine crew were my friends; the only friends I’d ever known.

“I don’t want to go,” I whispered, forgetting for a moment the deal I’d made to Cynrec to try.

“You’ll be fine, kid,” said a cheerful feminine voice.

I blinked and turned to look down into Kana’s light violet eyes. The ship’s navigator was the smallest and the oldest of the crew. I looked down at green-skinned Mirialan with chin-length dark hair and tattooed cheeks. Her eyes softened and she surprised me by stepping forward to hug me. I tensed briefly, but relaxed slowly. I wasn’t very good with hugs at the moment, but the sentiment was comforting. After a minute, I put an arm carefully around her delicate shoulders. Her personality was big so it always surprised me to noticed how tiny the navigator was. She could walk under my arm if I held it out.

“You’re tough,” Kana continued. “You’ll do fine. Here.” She pressed a small holodisc into my hand as she pulled back. “It’s a map. So when you do come to see us again, you won’t get lost.” She reached up and gave my chin a little scratch before heading back into the ship.

I watched her go and made a confused sound before Synna caught my attention. The pale, red-haired woman stepped forward and pulled me down to kiss my nose. I blinked at her as she took my arm and slide a small device on my left wrist, adjusting some synth-leather straps. I tilted it to study, looking at the small screen. “It’s a wrist comlink, Fluffers,” Synna laughed. “I had a spare so I fixed it up for you. It’s got a datapad, can link up with droids and computers, and acts as a com. Does a few other things too,” she said with pride. “Figured you’d need a good one.”

I smiled at the odd nickname, but she always said it with affection. “Thank you, Synna,” I murmured.

Cynrec moved closer to put an arm around Synna’s waist and offered me a blaster, grip first. I blinked and took it a little uncertainly. I hadn’t actually handled one before. It was heavier than I thought it would be as I turned it back and forth. Careful not to touch the trigger, I studied it, feeling the metal worn smooth. He passed me a holster next and I put the blaster in it, wrapping the belt around it.

“Be careful with that,” the Kiffar said seriously. “But everyone needs a good blaster. Dane there,” he nodded toward the human at the end of the ramp. “Promised he’d teach you how to use it and not hurt yourself. It’s not charged now, but he’ll show you how to do that too.”

“Thank you, captain,” I murmured, taking the hand he offered to give it an awkward but firm shake.

I almost didn’t want to let go, but I did so he could pat my arm and take Synna back into the Nexu Nine. That left me alone with Tola’ni and Eeth, but it also made me realize that in less than an hour I might never see them again. Flattening my ears, I sagged a bit, leaning against Tol with a nervous whine. The Twi’lek blinked at me; probably surprised I touched him first. I was learning not to flinch when people reached, but it always felt odd for me to touch someone first. No one had never welcomed any contact with me; not even other slaves. I’d seen others take comfort in held hands or leaning, but no one did that with me. Until now. I didn’t want it to stop. I couldn’t make myself say it, but I stared up at him. I couldn't stop the stinging tears in my eyes.

“You’re going to be fine,” the Twi’lek said soothingly. Tol slid an arm around me, giving a careful half-hug. “You can do this.”

“He’s right,” Eeth said, putting a hand between my ears to scratch for a moment. “And here. Knowing you, you’ll need it.”

I turned at him and gave a small chuckle and a weak smile. The Zabrak pressed a medkit into my hands. From the weight and sounds, it was well stocked. I didn’t even know how to use most of it, but he'd worried about me. He’d sat down and tried to think of what I might need. That meant something. He cared enough to do that. I hugged it against my chest a moment, along with the blaster from Cynrec. I stared at him, trying to speak but I was afraid if I did, I would make an embarrassing noise. I must have shown it because Eeth smiled in understanding and pulled me into a hug. I leaned my head on his shoulder for a moment and swallowed hard.

“See you around, Taj,” the medic murmured, rubbing my back a moment before letting go and heading into the ship.

That left me alone with Tol. And one last good-bye before I had to walk down the ramp and start a new life. I swallowed and looked at the Twi’lek, ears flicking nervously. The Lethan gave a small smile and hummed a moment before reaching up. He glanced at his necklaces and selected one with a grin. He undid the clasp and pulled it off, putting it in my hand. I studied it, running my thumb over the pendant. It was a smooth bright blue stone, shaped to a flat oval. When I turned it a little, it caught the light, showing flecks of purple, green, and gold. The chain was warm gold with rounded links that wouldn't catch in my fur. I felt my eyes blur and looked up at Tola’ni again, speechless.

“Almost matches your eyes,” he said with an easy, confident grin. “And it’ll bring you luck. That’s what they say on Ryloth. It’s called a river’s heart.”

I took a deep breath and eased it out to try and steady myself. “It’s...pretty,” I finished quietly. It wasn’t the right word, but I couldn’t think of a better one. “Thank you, Tol.”

“Here,” he moved closer and lifted it to settle around my neck, fastening it to rest in the hollow of my neck. The pendant almost glowed against the pale tawny color of my fur. “Looks good.” He turned me to face him and leaned, kissing my forehead. “You take care of yourself. I’ll see you around.”

I nodded, still not trusting my voice. Hugging the practical but precious gifts against my chest, I turned. Trying not to shake, I slowly walked down the ramp. The Ithorian gave me a greeting in a deep, stereo voice that hummed from either side of his thick neck. The human, Dane, smiled and put a slow hand on my shoulder. I cringed, but didn’t pull away. I turned to watch the Nexu Nine take off and felt a sharp sense of loss. With a sigh, I let the two Starbirds lead me away. I could do this.

And when I was ready, I’d find them again.

Until then, I would survive and learn.

I could do this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cynrec, Synna, Eeth, Tola'ni, and Kana are all the OCs of JB (<http://jbnonsense.tumblr.com/>). They are solely the property of their creator and used with permission. I also have permission to post them here. Many thanks to JB for letting me use their lovely characters and working with me on the story.
> 
> Tahjan is my own original character as are the NPCs in his background (Steel, the Hutts, etc.). My tumblr is [http://tahjan.tumblr.com/.](http://tahjan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
